Numerous projects related to the control of viral and host cell gene expression have been countinued. These include further investigations of the mechanism of action of interferon, the structure and function of low-molecular weight RNA and ribonucleoprotein particles in cells and the mechanism of genetic DNA recombination, structure and function of parvoviruses, detailed analysis of gene control in papovaviruses, replication of herpes viruses, and structure-function relationships in EBV virus.